


Hey, I'm Chenle

by Swxxt_yxxngi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, based on a movie, the jisung/everyone is actually just jisung/chenle but with different bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_yxxngi/pseuds/Swxxt_yxxngi
Summary: Chenle goes from body to body, which makes Jisung go UWU.





	Hey, I'm Chenle

**Author's Note:**

> This I the first time I try writing a story like this, but as I was thinking of how I wanted to write it, I thought of something that gave the reader the storyline as it is, but at the same time the freedom to imagine whatever they want, making this book different for each person.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

“You are not Mark Hyung, right?” 

“Not really” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Is that your name? Chenle?” 

“You said it” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“As I probably will never see you again, bye Chenle, it has been a pleasure” 

“Never say never Jisung” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“pssst Jisung-ah, it’s me, Chenle” 

“What the fuck, why are you a girl?!” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you silly” 

“But why?” 

“I just happened to be in a girl who went at your same high school” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hey Jisung, I'm chenle!” 

“Omg, why did you have to be the fucking football captain?” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Jisung, I think you should give me your number” 

“Why?” 

“Why not?” 

“You rite, here you have it” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Jisung why are you getting a call from a Canadian number?” 

“Idk Mark, let me see who it is” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hi sungie, I'm chenle” 

“HOLY FUCK WHY ARE YOU IN CANADA?” 

“LANGUAGE YOU FUCKING FETUS” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hi Jisung, I'm chenle” 

“Don’t hi jisung me chenle, you disappear for a week without calling me and now you expect me to be normal?” 

“Not really sungie, ‘m sorry, had a rough week” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Huh? Why?” 

“Apparently there are pretty sick people in the world” 

“Kids are so pure and innocent, like little angels brought by god, did you know that?” 

“He knew, but he still did it” 

“C-chenle?” 

“I-I'm just relieved that the little girl didn’t have to go through the pain of being raped” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Jisung who is that guy? And why was he crying?” 

“Just a friend Jaemin hyung, probably won’t see him again” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Jisung I swear to god, why are you getting a call from London?"

“Probably they dialled the wrong number hyung, don’t worry” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hi sungsung, I'm chenle” 

“Hi lele hyung” 

“JISUNG PARK GET YO ASS HERE RN” 

“Sorry Hyung gotta go, call me when you can” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hi mochi, I'm chenle” 

“Hyuuuung, why did you disappear for a month? I missed you” 

“Mochi I know you missed me but didn’t know you were a whinny baby” 

“Only for you hyung” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Jisung who was that guy that you were hugging today?” 

“And why can’t I hug you?” 

“Because I don’t like giving hugs jaemin hyung” 

“But you gave him a huuuuug” 

“Then I won’t anymore, how does that sound hyungie?” 

“Better Sungie” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Jisung why do you have so many photos with random people?” 

“For a project Hyuck hyung” 

“I’ll act as if I believe you” 

“Just don’t get in trouble, you know we have to stay away from scandals” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hi sungie, I’m chenle” 

“Hey hyung, can you come to my house?” 

“Of course, sung-ah" 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hyung you know you are special to me, right?” 

“I know sung, and I kind of know where this is going, so let me ask you” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Always” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hi handsome, I'm chenle” 

“Hyung!” 

“D-don’t kiss me here sungie, someone can see us” 

“Sorry hyung, got excited” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“I love you Sungie” 

“I love you to chenle” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“JISUNG WHY DID YOU KISS THAT GIRL TODAY?!!!??” 

“Just wanted to...” 

“YOU KNOW YOU ARE AN IDOL, IF SOMEONE ELSE HAD SEEN YOU, YOU’D BE IN ALL INTERNET” 

“Sorry Jeno hyung” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hyung?” 

“Sungie I love you, you have to remember it” 

“why? Is something going on?” 

“Not at all, just in case someday something happens” 

“Then you have to know I love you also Lele” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Jisung first that girl, and now a 4-year-older guy? What are you getting yourself into?” 

“I don’t know hyung, but I know I've never been this happy since I entered SM” 

“I know sung ah, but I can’t help getting worried” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“So, you say he’s been kissing these random people you’ve never seen him talk with?” 

“Yes, Ten hyung, he doesn’t even talk to them after that, and I keep finding him with someone new every time” 

“But why would he do that, he’s a good kid” 

“They could be blackmailing him” 

“I don’t think so Do hyung, he said he has never been this happy since he became a trainee” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hi, is jisung home?” 

“Yes, he is, but who are you?” 

“I’m chenle, Jisung’s friend” 

“Please tell him to meet me in the park” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Sung-ah your friend called; he says to meet him in the park” 

“Jaemin Hyung I’m tired” 

“Ok, I'll call Chenle and cancel it” 

“WAIT NO, I’LL GO ACTUALLY” 

“ok...” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hi mojisung, I'm Chenle” 

“Chenle why didn’t you call me on my phone?” 

“Wanted to talk to you face to face” 

“Well now I'm here” 

“About what did you want to talk” 

“Don’t know, don’t care” 

“Just kiss me” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“JISUNG WHY IS A PHOTO OF YOU KISSING A BOY AROUND ALL THE INTERNET?!!?” 

“What are you talking about hyung?” 

“Don’t act as if you don’t know!” 

“We Fucking talked about not getting caught if you kissed someone!” 

“I’m sorry Mark hyung” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“No manager hyung, we didn’t know if he was seeing someone” 

“Yes hyung, we’ll take care of him not seeing anyone in a while"

“Ok hyung, don’t worry too much” 

“Bye Hyung” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“I know I fucked up, but do you have to look at me like that?” 

“I don’t know Jisung, do we?” 

“Because you might as well have ended our careers with your ‘fucking up’” 

“Enough Renjun” 

“Where’s the lie tho?” 

“Not you too Jeno” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“I’m sorry Jiusng, but you cannot see anyone till this gets cleared up” 

“BUT-” 

“No but’s Jisung, orders from manager Hyung” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hi Lovely, I’m Chenle” 

“Chenleee...” 

“What happened sungie?” 

“They won’t let me be with you, or anyone, anymore” 

“Oh” 

“Yeah” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Hi honey, I’m Chenle” 

“Why are you calling Jisung?” 

“Who are you? And why do you have sung’s phone?” 

“I’m his Boyfriend, bye” 

“WHAT-” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“WHY DID YOU SAY TO CHENLE YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND?” 

“I did it so you could stop seeing him, he’s not worth the trouble Sung-ah" 

“WELL I FUCKING DECIDE WHAT IS OR NOT WORTH THE TROUBLE, JAEMIN" 

“WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE AROUND ME MAKNAE!” 

“I HATE YOU” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Jaemin you fucked up” 

“I know” 

“You didn’t have to slap him” 

“I know” 

“You should apologise, after all, he’s still a kid” 

“I know...” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Jisung, you’ll have to talk to Jaemin eventually” 

“No way” 

“Chenle hasn’t called me since that day” 

“But Jisung-” 

“Till Chenle talks to me, I won’t talk to him” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Do you really love him?” 

“More than anything Mark hyung” 

“Then why didn’t you tell us anything?” 

“You wouldn’t accept us” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“Yah! Quit being a brat and talk to Jaemin” 

“I’m sorry Renjun Hyung, but I won’t” 

“You’re really going to let a stupid guy get into Jaemin and your’s friendship?” 

“Do you not care about him?” 

“It’s not that I don’t care about him, I just love Chenle” 

\--------------------------------------- 

“And Hyung” 

“Huh?” 

“If you ever call him stupid again, you’ll regret it” 

“YAH!” 

\--------------------------------------- 

"Sungie please, you haven't talked to me in almost a month"

"I already apologised"

"Why won't you forgive me?"

"Because Chenle won't return that way"

\--------------------------------------- 

"Hey, is this chenle?"

"No"

"I think you got the wrong number"

"Perhaps, do you happen to know someone called Chenle?"

"Not at all, sorry"

"O-ok, thanks"

\---------------------------------------

"Jeno, something seems fishy"

"I called the number Chenle used to talk to me"

"And?"

"He himself said that he knew no Chenle"

\---------------------------------------

"Jisung what is going on?"

"What?"

"There's nothing going on hyung"

"Then why has Jaemin called Chenle's number only to be told that there wasn't any Chenle?"

"Fuck"

\---------------------------------------

"I guess I need to tell you all something then"

"But, you have to promise me you won't freak out"

"Why?"

"Because I can't even believe this has happened to me"

\---------------------------------------

"So you are telling me Chenle was all those people you have on your phone?"

"Yes"

"And that he was in MY body?!"

"Yes"

"The fuck..."

"Yes..."

\---------------------------------------

"Hyung's I know this might be surreal, but it's the truth"

"I swear it"

"Jisung..." 

"You know this will end up hurting both of you, right?"

"I know"

"But I can't help that I love him"

\---------------------------------------

"It's been 10 months Jisung"

"You have to accept that Chenle won't be coming back"

"No, I know he'll return"

"He has to"

\---------------------------------------

"Jisung..."

"I don't want to hear you Jeno"

"Please..."

"NO"

\---------------------------------------

"JUST FUCKING ACCEPT IT JISUNG"

"CHENLE HAS FUCKING LEFT YOU"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?"

"Because I told him I would never leave"

"HOLY SH-"

\---------------------------------------

"Huh?"

"Hey everyone, I'm chenle"

"The real me"

\---------------------------------------

"Chenle?"

"Is that really you?"

"Yes mojisung, this is the real me"

"And I can promise now that I won't leave you again"

\---------------------------------------

"LELE!"

"I knew you were always a crybaby sung-ah"

"Oh shut up, you cabbage"

"HEY! MY HAIR IS COOL!"

\---------------------------------------

"Nct's maknae; Park Jisung, has brought shocking news to all of us after SM released a statement that verified his relationship with the heir of Zhong enterprises, who came out of a coma 10 months ago"

"Zhong Chenle and... PARK JISUNG?? "The Heir of Zhong Ent. has been in a relationship with Jisung for about 9 months now," says SM Ent. in their official statement"

"Nct breaks records in sales with their new album "A million bodies", making them the first Korean Boy Group that has entered the top 3 in iTones in less than 10 hours"

"Nct's New Mv hits 60 Millions of views on Mytube, making it the most viewed video in less than 24 hours"

"SM announces Nct's first world tour, with more than 25 countries confirmed already"

\---------------------------------------

"Now"

"Renjun Hyung, Jeno Hyung..."

"I actually remember you saying I ended our careers with my 'fucking up'"

"OH SHUT UP"

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets some love, I might do another one from Chenle's POV, but idk.


End file.
